vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello, Worker
views and |singers = Megurine Luka |producers = KEI (music, lyrics, video) |links = }} Background "Hello, Worker" is KEI's most popular work and one of the most notable Megurine Luka songs. This song has entered the Hall of Legend. It is featured on the compilation albums EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalocluster feat. 初音ミク and Hatsune Miku "Magical Mirai 2014" Official Album. Lyrics |-|Japanese lyrics = |-|Approved English lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. My whole life boiled down to a sheet of B4 paper Hoping someone will accept me, I smile A twisted problem that defies calculation And I can't go out and play till it's solved Others are so far ahead, I'm left behind Just longing for what's beyond these tracks Oh well I don't know what I want to do I don't know what I can do Repeating this over and over, I've dragged myself this far I don't know about tomorrow I can't change yesterday Just let me have today My life hinges on a few lines of "good luck" I walk around handing it out in pieces, pushing it on people No one expects much of me, and neither do I What will we look like after we're all worn down? What did I get for all this? What did I lose in all this? Looking for an answer, I've made it this far gritting my teeth The world may end tomorrow I may forget about yesterday Just let me have today Others are so far ahead, I'm left behind "Where did I get tripped up?" "Hey, what was I doing?" No one expects much of me, I expect nothing We're worn down, but we're still breathing But I don't know what I want to do I don't know what I can do Repeating this over and over, I've dragged myself this far I don't know about tomorrow I can't change yesterday Just let us have today, this moment Derivatives |author = Pokota (vocals), Tom (mix), dita (video) |category = Human cover |title = Pokota's cover |color = white; color:black}} |author = Usa |category = Human cover |title = Usa's cover |color = white; color:black}} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: *Magical Mirai 2013 *Magical Mirai 2014 *Magical Mirai 2016 *SNOW MIKU LIVE! 2019 (Day 2) *MikuExpo Live in Taiwan and Hong Kong 2019 (Taiwan only) Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone Gallery Recruiter.jpg|Luka's Recruiter module for the song "Hello, Worker", designed by bob. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. PDAFT Recruiter.jpg|Luka's Recruiter module for the song "Hello, Worker", designed by bob. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Hello_worker_f_2nd_loading_screen.jpg|bob's loading screen, for the song "Hello, Worker". From the video game "Hatsune -Project DIVA- F 2nd". External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Video game songs